omniverse_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakashima Shinkei
Summary Sakashima Shinkei (神経倒しま, Shinkei Sakashima) is a human hero that is currently studying and is enrolled at U.A. High. Unlike other heroes, he doesn't have a worthy or noble goal of any kind. Instead, he's only doing it as he sees it as a viable and self-sustainable income source and because "it's fun". He has the Quirk 'Nerve Zero', an uncategorised Quirk. Personality Sakashima has a vague personality, meaning that it's difficult to pinpoint exactly what personality he has. Rather, it'd be much more appropriate to describe how he has "acted," opposed to how his "real self" is. Sakashima seems to be a playful individual. He also seems to possess some sadistic tendencies, commonly laughing at his opponent when they're in pain, and possibly even seeking pleasure from it - however, this can be debated and passed off as his condescending nature. But his playfulness, sadism and condescending nature can all be debated as he is believed to be bipolar; one moment he can be playful and messing around, the other he could be serious, taking the battle as something serious, not holding back. It is rare when his 'serious' personality manifests though, also making his unpredictability part of his personality. Appearance Sakashima appears as a below-average sized teenager with short black hair and dark blue eyes. He wears the U.A. uniform practically all the time, even on weekends. Because of this, he is often getting the school into trouble for starting fights, mostly because he 'plays' with anyone who tries to pick on him, provoke him or fight with him. When his personality takes a 360, dark bags appear under his eyes and his eyes narrow. He also raises his chin a bit, subconsciously showing dominance in body language. Background Up to the age of five he was a tender and kind child. Everyone liked and respected him, and he did vice versa. However, when he reached the age of five, that is when he awakened his Quirk. Soon the others noticed a change within the once kind and tender boy: he seemed more twisted and corrupt than before. He acted in unsightly ways, despite giving off a noble and responsible appearance. And as a result, his family eventually disowned him. As well as this, the entire village, of which he was from, frowned upon him and detested his very existence. Quickly, he reached his breaking point: "Who cares about this village?" he spoke out loud, while visiting a town hall meeting, where all the inhabitants of the village were, seemingly attending it. "Everyone dies at some point, and all of you are wasting your lives here, prattling on about useless things. Don't you all feel ashamed with your pathetic selves?" he asked. Many of them scowled at him, even growling. Sakashima's father, Suttori Shinkei, then approaches Sakashima. Sakashima is then slapped, staggering back. Suttori's expression is strained, clearly showing sadness in his face. Then, abruptly, Suttori's arm twists, contorting, resulting in his entire arm becoming mutilated. He then places his palm on his elbow, trying to straighten his arm - but Sakashima's Quirk supersedes his own. Blue veins appear on that straightened arm, spreading quickly all across his body. Sakashima then snaps his fingers, his father falling onto the ground with blood spurting from every place. His entire body is mutilated, him now a lifeless corpse, in but within a second. What happened after that...was known as the 'Kugino Slaughter'. Every single resident of that village was slaughtered by Sakashima's Quirk. The boy was then apprehended, and was taken in, and fostered, by Nedzu, the principal of U.A. High. He was privately tutored by Nedzu. It was then where he learned from the best heroes, in hopes of him returning to his past self. However, this was all for naught; he was too far gone at this point. But, Sakashima did become a lot milder and less violent, which did, consequently, result in his Quirk weakening substantially. This led to Nedzu coming to the conclusion that Sakashima's Quirk becomes stronger, almost unbeatable, when Sakashima is forced into a situation of discomfort and isolation. Many years later and now he is a student at U.A. High. His powers have become stronger, but they aren't anywhere near the height of strength they once were. He is now a healthy student, but is still insane to a degree, and has many mental problems wrong with himself. This is but the beginning to Sakashima's path to attaining a reason to become a hero. Quirk Nerve Zero 'Nerve Zero' is a Quirk ability that allows the user, Sakashima Shinkei, to manipulate the nervous system through enchanted objects. Technically this Quirk doesn't make Sakashima himself able to manipulate the nervous system, instead it requires contact of a previously enchanted object, which has the ability to manipulate the nervous system. However, it has been shown that Sakashima can manipulate the entire nervous system through a Quirk coming into contact with him, from his father, Suttori Shinkei, seemingly enchanting that Quirk so it spread Sakashima's influence throughout his entire body. Another notable quality of Nerve Zero is that it spreads a blue vein upon making contact with the organism in question. Sakashima only accomplished it in his prime, but he has managed to spread the influence of his Quirk throughout the entire nervous system within a second or two. Luckpot 'Luckpot' can't be categorised as a hidden Quirk ability, but also can't be categorised as a Quirk technique, so it is generally considered a function of both Nerve Zero and 『'Origin Zero'』. It essentially acts a medium for Sakashima to direct and receive bad luck. Subconsciously he receives bad luck all the time, leading to him ending up in accidents, or something breaking as he touches it. But it can also be directed; depending on the situation, the results of the bad luck being projected vary. For example, if a punch were to be thrown his way, Sakashima would be able to direct a force of similar damage and recoil to that punch, to a part of the attacker's body. This can also work for natural forces, as well: if he was struck by a bolt of lightning, he could direct a bolt upwards with the same amount of voltage and speed. Origin Zero 『'Origin Zero'』is Sakashima's true Quirk ability. It allows him to bring the properties of all life, and inanimate objects, to zero, as long as he makes contact with them. Essentially this means they are erased and recreated again. This also means the properties of an object or organism can be altered, but the values they are altered by must be similar to their current value (e.g. a sword can be turned into a broken sword, but not a seed). He can also replace abilities with similar ones, or delete them and bestowing all-new ability altogether, which is evident with his 'Quirk' Nerve Zero, a mere facade to hide his true power. 『'Origin Zero'』also explains how he was able to carve a hole in, and make the tongue no longer function on, Chika. However, despite it's seemingly endless amount of power, he cannot delete and recreate physics, but he can create things out of nothing, as his power is based on adding values from nothing, to properties of an object or organism; though there is a limit to the size and complexity of what is created (dependent on his 『'Negative Power'』, a factor that decreases and increases his power depending on the negative emotions, thoughts and feelings at the time of usage). Techniques: Nerve Point: By enchanting objects with his Quirk, Sakashima can cause objects to manipulate the nerves upon contact with select points of their nervous system. A blue vein appears at the surface of the skin layer once it makes contact, symbolising which nerves of the nervous system are currently under the influence of Sakashima. The blue vein CAN expand in influence, but that was only shown when Sakashima was in his prime, which, as a result of his powers weakening over time, means that he can only affect select nerves, and not spread them. Nerve Driver: By enchanting a specific object, a screw, and then increasing its size, Sakashima can pull off this special technique, a workaround for not being able to spread the influence of his nerve control. Once enchanted, Sakashima spins the screw like a drill, blue energy spiraling around the drill. It is then launched into an organism's body, the blue vein slowly expanding in size, taking over more and more of the nervous system. This is a long process however, and it can be cancelled altogether through removing the screw with a free limb, or alternative method that doesn't use a controlled nerve. This is Sakashima's false explanation of the ability, however. In actuality, though, 'Nerve Driver' was duplicated from the original screw (using 『'Multiply'』) , and then drills, blue energy swirling around it, and manipulates the nerves through the original functions bestowed to the single, duplicated screw, through『'Add'』. Nerve Burial: 'Nerve Burial' is said to be a technique of Sakashima's Quirk, 'Nerve Zero', as claimed by Sakashima himself, but it is actually an ability of his true Quirk, 『'Origin Zero'』. Sakashima grabs a screw out of his satchel, expanding it in size, and then duplicates the oversized screws all around him. It is said that it buries his opponents in a sensation of multiple conflicting senses at the same time, essentially overloading their brain with neural signals, effectively knocking them unconscious, if the screws don't pierce through their internal organs already. The true method of how Sakashima expands and duplicates the screws though, is: using 『'Replace'』to change the size of that one screw, and then use 『'Multiply'』to multiply the oversized screws by an unknown amount. This leads to, with the screws all having nerve manipulation (as that one screw was created with nerve manipulation applied to it), granting a mixed sensation of the senses, constantly conflicting with each other, as well as piercing through the victims' bodies. Nervous Death: The move Sakashima used in his prime, at the age of five. It is unknown whether 『'Origin Zero'』was used for it as his mastery of Nerve Zero may have caused it alone. Sakashima used this move after "infecting," as he describes, the opponent with his 'Nerve Veins'. The Nerve Veins then spread rapidly, and Sakashima ends their life instantly, the moment the control has completely spread, with just a snap of his fingers. This implies that he effectively overloaded each nerve with so much damage that it affected the body part attached to each nerve, leading his father's body being destroyed in one instant. 『'Zero Fractions'』- Main abilities of 『'Origin Zero'』. 『'Add'』: 'Add', as the name implies, adds an object or organism from nothingness. In other words, Sakashima can create something out of nothing. However, there can only exist one creation at a time, and it must have『'Minus'』used on it, which deletes objects and organisms. Moreover, once an object or organism has been created, multiple physics can be applied to it, through pure kinetic force - no physical contact is needed (e.g. a screw being rotated). 『'Minus'』: 'Minus' does the exact opposite to 『'Add'』, which is removing objects or organisms from existence. Furthermore, objects and organisms that fit under the category of『'Native Creation'』(creations created by Sakashima himself) can be removed instantly, whereas objects and organisms that fit under the category of 『'Foreign Creation'』require more effort and energy to erase - there may also be the issue of specific segments of the object or organism only being deleted, as Sakashima has an inherent knowledge on a 『'Native Creation'』. 『'Multiply'』: 'Multiply' uses the basis of 『'Add'』; it duplicates objects and organisms that are 『'Native Creation'』. 『'Divide'』: 'Divide' acts in a similar manner to 『'Minus'』; but instead of deleting 『'Native Creation'』outright, it deletes specific segments. 『'Replace'』: 'Replace', while a technique of 『'Origin Zero'』, does not have any similarities to the 『'Zero Fractions'』. As the name implies, it replaces an object or organism with another. This is the only ability Sakashima can use on himself, and it doesn't require physical contact for himself either - hiding his true Quirk ability required this technique. Of course, it does require physical contact for other people, and can only replace objects or organism with objects or organisms with similar values, whether that be the same arm but mutilated, or a tennis ball with a spherical mine. Trivia * Sakashima is named after 'Reverse' in Japanese, and also has the forename Shinkei, which means 'Nerve'. The words together imply that he is a reversed - twisted - nerve that rebels against the neural system, including the brain, itself. * Sakashima's theme, 'Want to be winner!' Category:Characters